Anytime
by DarkAndAngsty
Summary: Frustrated and alone, Bella and Jasper turn to each other to scratch an itch...J/B one-shot. Lemon


_**Anytime**_

_By: DarkAndAngsty_

_Pairing: Jasper and Bella_

I pulled my tank top over my head as I stomped back into our bedroom in a rage. I can always count on Edward to leave me hanging. After five years of marriage, four of which were after I was turned, you'd think he'd have gotten it together and learned that I am a sexual creature. I am a vampire, and he can't break me. I don't understand what his problem is. All I know is every time we have sex it's at my initiation, and his response is mediocre at best. It makes me feel like he believes being intimate with his wife is a chore. I was tired of it, and I let him know.

"Edward, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of the rejection. "

"Bella, love, you know I love you. You are the reason I exist. I could never reject you."

"But you have. You do. Every time you pull away, every time you are intimate with me just to placate me, you are rejecting me. This is an important part of a relationship, Edward. You know this. You've lived with three mated couples for decades, surely you've noticed that their activities are a major part of their bond."

"Bella, you are not that kind of woman and I refuse to degrade you in the ways you wish. Some of the…activities…the others participate in are not the sort of thing you want to do with your wife."

"But I_** am**_ that kind of woman. I want those things. And if you can't bring yourself to explore a livelier sex life with me then I don't feel we have anything more to discuss. I have needs, depraved as you may think they are. Your constant rejection has taken its toll, Edward. I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of dying on the inside."

And with that, I left.

_**One month later…**_

I had been staying out at our cottage while Edward went to the main house. Three weeks ago he had gone to Alaska and we haven't seen him since. I liked quiet nights, and hearing the sounds of the others' nighttime activities was often too much to bear. Tonight, Rosalie and Emmett were being exceptionally vocal and I had to leave the cottage for a breather. I was getting worked up just listening to them. I was jealous of what they had, but also happy for them. After a quick hunt, I figured it was safe to go home. As I approached to front door, I heard a twig snap and I immediately crouched into a defensive position.

"Bella, darlin', it's just me."

I straightened and was met with amber eyes obscured by a mop of honey colored curls.

"Jasper" I whispered as I approached him slowly. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head, murmuring about how he missed me. I relaxed against his chest as we held each other.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" I asked him.

"I'd love to, darlin', we have some catching up to do."

We sat on the couch together and talked for what felt like hours. He was so easy to be with. He told me Alice had flitted off to Paris to study with some designer. He explained that she had a vision and knew that was where she needed to be. So it seems Jasper understood rejection without even needing his gift.

I hugged him to me and ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft. Before long, a soft purr started from his chest. So sexy. I'd never heard Edward purr for me. It was doing things to me. I wanted to hear what other sexy noises I could coax out of Jasper. My fingers left his scalp and trailed down his neck to his back. I scratched lightly up the length of his spine and he purred louder. He was vibrating against me and I could feel myself becoming wet. I knew he could feel me, and now he could surely smell me, but I couldn't find it in me to care. As he nuzzled my neck, breathing in my scent, I reached under the collar of his t-shirt to scratch my nails up his back some more. Jasper's purr was starting to become a low growl. He stood up and lifted his shirt over his head and turned towards me. His eyes were pitch black.

"Bella," he growled in that sexy drawl of his. "I certainly hope you intend to finish what you started."

My eyes raked over his body – he was absolutely breathtaking. His chest was chiseled and strong, washboard abs, and a light trail of honey colored hair led down to a very prominent bulge. I licked my lips and stood to face him, knowing my eyes were just as black as his.

In one swift motion, he lifted me and pinned me to the wall. He unbuckled his belt, popped open his fly and his hard cock sprung free. He ran his palms up my thighs pushing my skirt up to my hips as I wrapped my legs around his waist. No words were spoken as he lowered his face to mine and captured my bottom lip between his sharp teeth. I could feel my arousal coating him as he ran his hard length between my folds. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer to me. I needed him closer. I needed him inside me.

"Oh God, Jasper" I moaned.

"Tell me you want this darlin'." he growled. "Tell me you want me to fuck you against this wall."

"Jasper, oh God, yes. I want this. Please. I need you."

He pushed his tip inside me and began slow, shallow thrusts. I was writhing against him, panting with need and clawing his back.

"You want more? You want me to give you more, darlin'? He whispered into my neck.

"Please! I need more!" I moaned. I didn't care who heard us. I didn't care if it was wrong. I wanted this man, no; I needed this man. He began to thrust into me harder now. Each stroke was deeper, stronger. He started to move faster and I could feel myself clench around him as he ground his hips against mine. I met him thrust for thrust using my shoulders for leverage against the wall. I rotated my hips in circles against him as he buried his cock in me over and over at breakneck speed. I began to shake as he pushed a wave of lust at me and moved my legs up toward my shoulders opening me up to him more. I groaned in response as I felt myself growing slicker with the deeper angle.

"Jasper! Oh, you're gong to make me come! Fuck me harder baby!" I grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled as I came violently around his cock. He pumped quickly a few more times and followed me with a roar.

We stayed connected like that for a few minutes as our breathing returned to normal. Slowly, he slid out of me and pushed my tangled hair from my face. He lowered his lips to mine and gently kissed me before fastening his jeans. Jasper pressed his forehead to mine and cupped my cheek.

"That was amazin', darlin'. I think we both needed that."

"You can say _that_ again" I replied dryly.

He kissed me gently once again and turned to leave.

"Jasper?'

"Yes darlin'?"

"Thank you. For making me feel wanted, for making me feel alive."

"Anytime, darlin'" he smiled "Anytime."


End file.
